The year before the Quarter Quell
by ilovethegonch
Summary: It's the 49th annual Hunger Games and there are plenty of twists in store - but what are they?
1. Chapter 1

DISTRICT 1 – THE 49th HUNGER GAMES

Allegra Monet and Titus Angelo

_Allegra's POV_

My parents described me as shy, timid and sweet as a gumdrop. They were wrong, my main purpose is to win, and I _never _lose. Those who were unfortunate enough to beat me met with an untimely end. Yet, with me always winning and being the prized daughter, I was always underestimated. That was probably why my parents called me perfect, they made sure I was treated well.

But, they didn't know my longing for winning and my thirst for glory. They also did not know how when people got in the way, I used sabotage and bribery. I'd always wanted to enter the Hunger Games because I knew I could and would beat those pathetic excuses for fighters. Now that I was 17, my time was running out.

Today was the reaping, with my name entered 203 times, or thereabouts, I had to get in. My parents would not care; they have to worry about my 13 year old brother, who may get reaped. He won't, I will make sure of it, my parents will find out my _true _power.

I looked in the mirror, my _perfect _golden locks, my _perfect _blue eyes and my _perfect _tanned skin, aside from the measles scar under my left eye. That word annoys me so much, _perfect_, I may have been, but they never referred to me as a winner. Living on a large estate, servants attending to my every need, training every day. I had spent the past 6 years of my life observing the games, practising each trick and genius the capitol had created.

I was ready, smoothing my cream skirt and white blouse, I had to look impeccable, and this was my chance to shine. When our carriage arrived in the lavishly decorated square, adorned with large televisions and large flower displays, I saw the previous victors taking their seats, surveying the crowd seeing who was worthy and who was not.

The square was divided into 3 sections, one for those who were either too old or too young to participate in the games, one for the females and one for the males. Each had been divided into age groups and then in the corner of each age group were the street urchins cowering in the corner, those who did not have enough money to live the real way of life. I do not associate with _them._

"Ladeez and Gentlemann" Said the escort, stretching out her words, "Welcome to the fourteee-ninth hunger games"

Suddenly a large circular glass bowl rose to the stage, the escort tried to walk over to the stage, but due to her incredibly large shoes, she tripped, making a fool of herself. I won't be making those petty mistakes. Smoothing out her ugly puffy skirt.

"Let us see who our female tribute eez" she said as she dramatically reached into the bowl, digging deep, _Get on with it, _I thought, "It appears that eet eez, Eleegra Moonet"

I slowly walked up to the stage, taking in my victory; the world had just become brighter. I, Allegra Monet had made it. "Sooo, Eleegra, are you surprised to have wooon?"

"It's _Alle_gra _Mon_et"I said venomously, "No, I knew I would win"

"Our Female Tribute for district one, Allegra Monet!" She said holding up my arm, in victory.

I was not surprised, I was always going to be successful. I could see my mother dabbing her eyes with her monogrammed handkerchief. My father glaring at the officials. And my brother's eyes boaring into me. I won and I knew I was going to win.

Two reasons – Sabotage and Bribery

_TITUS' POV_

All of my siblings had been named after old world influential figures, after all we were an influential family. My father was the mayor of District One, so we had land to train on, we were wealthy. But I've always had high expectations on my back, being the youngest, and only son – I was expected for greatness. However, I couldn't shoot an arrow, throw a spear or set a trap. I was a let-down, a disappointment a disgrace.

My father thought that I would learn over time, but now that I am fourteen, things aren't looking bright. My eldest sister Marie Antoinette had tried to coach me, now that she could not compete anymore, but failed dismally.

I was a failure, I wasn't able to achieve anything. My father had made sure that I never signed up to the terraese, because that would give me a larger chance of getting into the games, which would lead to shame upon the family with my asinine attempts of fighting.

My father left early on the morning of the reaping to prepare his speech. Marie Antoinette took us to the square where we took our places, Elizabeth in the 18 year old females, Cleopatra in the 16 year old females and me in the 14 year old males. I so desperately wanted to stand with the street urchins so no-one would notice me, I smoothed my dark hair over my brown eyes to try and blend in with the crowd. But when you are wearing one of the most expensive wool blend suits with a cream silk shirt and brown tie, you cannot blend in, especially when you are the mayor's son.

The green haired escort went through the usual agenda for the reaping. Including the female tributes, a blonde hair, blue eyed girl was reaped. She was bound to get many sponsors, attractive tributes always did.

Then the escort reached into the bowl, she pulled out a neatly folded slip of paper. Slowly she opened it and began to speak. "And zee male tribute for District One eez – Titus Angelo"

It couldn't be, against all odds I had been chosen, as a tribute. I stalled, not knowing what to do. "Eez Mr Angelo there" the escort said. "Y, Yes" I said as I walked up slowly to the stage; trembling with fear.

"Congratulations Meester Angelo" The escort said "Now both of you shake hands"

I put my hand forward to shake the girls hand, but she hesitated. "Shake hands" The escort said forcefully. "Of course" Said the girl, sweetly. And as we shook hands firmly, I looked her in the eye, she smiled, but her eyes betrayed her, they showed determination and cunning.

As I looked out to the crowd, I saw my father, he caught my eye and mouthed discreetly so no-one else could see 'If you fail, you are no son of mine' and with that he turned his eyes away.

The escort lead us down a set of stairs, where she started talking with my father. We turned a corner and the girl said, "Look, you say your name is Titus, but you're not strong, you are a weakling" She spat venomously "I will beat you, you will die. Your last name is Angelo, you're nothing like your siblings or father, I've seen you fight, it's pathetic, and you won't win. You don't have a bad bone in your body. No-one will want to sponsor you, I will beat you, Pathetic, Little, Weakling"

"But..." I started

"I _always _win"

**Read and Review **

**Favourite too! Next chapter up soon !**


	2. District Two Reapings

DISTRICT 2 REAPINGS

_LITHIUM NOIR AND SATURN GRIZALDINI_

_LITHIUMS POV_

As I trudged across the gravelto my usual hangout I considered the possibility that today, my first reaping, maybe I'd be picked. It was likely, I mean both my brother and father had won the games, my brother being the last victor for 2. They never let me forget it, we own two houses, we don't need the tessera that we are signed up for, but my family are greedy, selfish, and I could even go as far to say pigs. My father was a doctor so he got plenty a profit. They didn't care, it was all about the money. Perhaps, my mother would care if I told her, but she is never in our district, always gallivanting off in the Capitol. I only admire one member of my family, and that is my sister Elektra, but she is gone too, she ran off with some district three victor.

Finally, I reached our hangout. My best and only friends, Nexus, Aurora and Ares were there already there waiting.

"Hey Shorty" said Ares, this name usually got on my nerves, but with Ares not so much, "You ready?"

I must have had a blank look on my face because Nexus looked at me, and rolled his eyes, "The games, duh!"

"Oh, right them" I said

"Y'know, the reaping isn't that bad, It's Nexus and my second" said Ares

"I know but so many people I know have gone in, and then come out so much worse, but on the other hand I want to prove to my family that I am not just short and helpless, I need to win"

"Don't worry about it, chances are someone's gonna volunteer for someone else because they want to go in themselves"

"Lith, It'll be fine" said Aurora, "Oh, see you guys at the reapings, mother wants me to go to the hairdressers"

"And I've got to freak my sister out" said Nexus sighing

That left only Ares and I. "If you remember what I taught you, Shorty, you'll be fine!" Ares said as he left.

_SATURNS POV_

I kicked the ball to the boy with a limp. "Yes Elijah!" I shouted "You can do it!"

I played football every morning with the kids from the orphanage, they always seemed to have a smile when they played, it was like all their worries had gone away. Elijah was his favourite, he acquired his limp when his father's stone wheel collapsed on him. Despite that Elijah always tried to be cheerful, and that's what I like most about him.

"Saturn?" Elijah asked

"Yes?"

"Don't you have to do your job now?"

I had totally forgotten about my shift at work. I hastily said goodbye to the kids and rushed to work. When I arrived my boss, Mike looked at me, his apron was slightly sained with meat juices as he had been cutting meat all morning. "Mate, you have to get to the reapings, big day today!" he said.

"I guess" I replied

"You have to get going, it's in an hour"

"My shift though"

Mike didn't take any of it, he pushed me out the door saying I had to get ready, but I didn't really want to go. I wanted to keep working.

_One hour later_

I ran my hand through my red hair, tired and not wanting to be here I tried to look as presentable as possible. The fourteen year old section was quite small, only about 100 of us and most of them were snobby and antisocial. Being from a rich family I was expected to be the same but for some reason I'm not.

The male escort stood up, he stiffly looked around, surveying the scene. His crimson hair was spiked at all angles and his dark skin was tattooed with gold and green stars.

The large, square stone box looked menacing and intimidating, we repeated the anthem and said the usual ritual. The escort reached into the box, fishing around waiting to find one that would be interesting. He finally found one and read it aloud, "Cassie Bolliewood," Cassie was a sixteen year old, who went to our school, she was the daughter of mayor.

Cassie was trembling as she walked up, then a voice piped up "Stop, I volunteer!" a small probably 12 year old girl practically screamed. Whilst this was happening I turned my attention to the victors stand, where our last victor Azeal raised his eyebrows and smiled mischeviously.

The next series of events went way too fast, first my name as called, then we shook hands and then I was walking off the stage. Wait, I was a tribute?

_Lithiums POV_

I'd seen the look Azeal had given me when I volunteered. So what? I think it will be interesting, that was until he walked over.

"Hello" he said in his honey smooth voice "I'll be your mentor, Azeal Noir. What a pleasure it is to meet you" he paused "Saturn"

Saturn looked confused, "You two know each other?"

"Yes Saturn, this is my _darling _sister Lithium" Azeal said looking at Saturn "I look forward to mentoring you _Saturn_"

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. District Three Reapings

_**DISTRICT THREE REAPINGS**_

_Fickle Fetch and Haru Felle_

_Haru's POV_

"What's today's haul?" I asked Oliver, my partner in crime.

"A PDA, which we could sell again for probably a loaf of bread" He said, holding out a tattered device with scratches around the edge.

"Are you sure? It looks a bit..."

"I know, but we need the food"

"Yeah" I grinned mischeviously "Nothing a bit of polish can't fix"

I spotted a girl, maybe 3 or 4 years older than me.

"Oliver, give me the PDA" I demanded as he handed it over to me.

I briskly walked over to her, when I saw someone else, Claudia Crowford, Oliver and I suppose my friend. She still lived at the orphanage, where I had lived until I was seven, that's when I left. I never knew my parents, but sometimes I wish I did.

"Excuse ma'am" I said in my most executive voice "would you like to buy this great PDA, at a bargain price of only one loaf!"

"Or you could buy this one of a kind navigator" Claudia said, holding out a navigator in an even worse condition"

"Look" The girl said "I don't want to participate in one of your shoddy scams, I've got to get to the reapings"

I looked at Claudia, and sighed. So much for eating today. I turned around, preparing to tell Oliver the bad news

"Hey, Haru. Good luck for today" She said, walking away

"Yeah, you too" I mumbled as I walked back to where Oliver was.

"Nothing?" he asked

"Nothing" I confirmed

We walked in silence to the town square, occasionally I glimpsed into windows to flatten my messy tawny hair. Then I saw the monstrosity that was the town square, Large halogen lights gave it an unrealistic glow and all the sections glowed in pastel colours. Upon the stage was a young man with salt and pepper hair, with a rather strange silver tattoo of a dragon stretching across the right side.

Oliver wished me well as we moved into our sections, in the thirteen year old section I stood alone, not in my best clothes, nor with friends just alone. I saw Claudia laughing with her friends from the orphanage. She caught my eye and smiled, I turned away shyly.

"Greetings, everyone" The man with the dragon said "And get ready for the 49th Hunger Games! I know that three will win this year, am I right?"

The crowd didn't respond, they were all waiting for the names to be picked, a glowing bowl loomed ever closer to him. "Well then, let's find out who our female tribute is" he said, plastering an artificial smile, "It appears to me, that we have, Miss Haru Felle, come up here young lady!"

People around me were asking each other _Who is that? _Then they realised it was me, they were all nudging me, pushing me forward, congratulating me. But for the first time, I wanted to curl up in a warm bed in the orphanage and be safe.

Because I knew one thing – I wouldn't be safe where I was going

_Fickles POV_

"Fickle, don't think you should be wearing that" Alice said

"Alice, I am old enough to choose what I wear" I said

"You are so cheeky, and it's _Mother or Mum _to you"

Alice isn't my real mother, nor is her husband, Lewis. The Carroll's own a shop, which is where I was found. But I don't think about that. Or the queen may come.

"Please tell, why do you continue to where those funny glasses?" Alice asked

I pushed my round glasses up to my face, "I like them" I replied, thankfully today she didn't comment on my cap, which was my only true possession.

"Fickle, dear, reapings are in an hour, your father is going to meet us there, is that okay with you?"

"Yes" I mumbled

I walked outside where I saw my, only, friends. Edith and Laice were identical twins.

"What magnificent wonderfulness have you done today Fickle?" Laice or the Jabberwocky as I dubbed her.

"Not much, my friend, what about you Cheshire?" I asked Edith

Edith didn't reply, she just giggled, and loudly. When their mother called out "Troublemakers, we are going out," They both sighed and ran inside, with their long raven plaits swinging behind them. Their mother gave me a hesitant wave and went inside.

_Later_

"Are you ready, my dear?" Alice asked, It was my first reapings and even though she had told me that there was no chance of getting picked, I could see the unsureness in her eyes. We walked up one of the backstreets to the square, and that was where I saw it. Paint was dripping from a wall. It looked like blood, blood. My eye couldn't stop twitching, then came my hand. I gripped it hard as I walked along with Alice. I then saw Lewis, he waved and came over.

"Ahhh, my boy, ready" He asked whole-heartedly

Then came my other arm, twitching. I collapsed, Alice looked at Lewis. I could feel hot salty tears running down my face and I could hear voices "_Fickle, Fickle, Is in a pickle. Fickle, Fickle is so fickle"_ I couldn't take it anymore, a scream rose in my throat. Alice and Lewis started to sing, that low, melody and I started to feel better, but I could still hear the voices.

"Come on" Lewis said, guesturing to the roped of area. They both gave me a hug and I hugged back awkwardly. The rest of the ceremony went in a blur. Until the male reaping, "Fickle Fetch" The magnificently dressed man said. I cannot remember walking up to the stage, nor shaking his hand.

All I remember is the voices, louder than ever, screaming in my ear, _'Fickle, Fickle is in a pickle, Fickle, Fickle is so fickle'. _And then it went black.

**Hope you enjoyed :P Especially the cliff-hanger **

**Don't forget to review, Favourite, and hopefully read**


	4. District Four Reapings

_**THE DISTRICT 4 REAPINGS**_

_**DELPHINIUM AGATHA AND NATALIA "NATTY" DREW**_

_DELPHINIUM'S POV_

Family are the people who look after you, right? And friends as well, you'd expect that too, right? Wrong, my family is a mess, I don't have friends. I don't trust, I don't know the meaning of trust, because it never applies.

I sat on the edge of the pier, looking into the water. The moon reflected on the water and gave a silvery glaze. I liked this place, it was quiet, it was peaceful, I could be alone. I lowered my fishing pole into the water, the fish flittered around around the pole avoiding it cautiously. Then I realised that I wouldn't get many fish today, I packed up and walked home silently, the calm of the night was my solace.

I entered the back door just before dawn, the dawn of a day, where if I left the district, I would probably not return.

_NATTY's POV_

I stroked the dark wood, and strummed my way down the strings. I raised the bow, held it between my fingers, held it to the strings, and started to play. The music might portray sadness or happiness, but to me it portrayed hope. Hope that everything would be okay, but nothing is ever certain.

"If you are trying to re-create the sound of the whale that father ran over with his boat, then it sounds perfect" my younger brother, Luke said smugly.

I ignored him and continued to play, and then I heard the cries of my mother, _'Don't kill her, stop'. _I looked at Luke. _Not again, _I thought. We ran to her room, she was tossing and turning. She was pulling at her hair and kicking. I struggled to hold her down, while Luke put a small, white and blue pill into her mouth. She settled down and went back into a peaceful, deep sleep.

_DELPHINIUM'S POV_

"Where were you?" my younger sister, Edel said provokingly "its reaping day today, and you've got to look your best, which will be hard"

I ignored her; she was sitting next to her twin, Weiss, who was always the calm one. He never took sides, but heard out both. He was insanely mature for a twelve year old, whilst Edel was insanely immature.

"Where's Daphne?" I asked

"She is in her room" Edel said "And she doesn't need people like _you_ disturbing her"

I ignored her again, and pulled out the few fish I had caught, and Weiss' eyes lit up.

"Are, Are they fish from lake?" he asked eagerly, he had this weird obsession with fish from the lake.

"Yes" I said "But, they are for dinner, as a celebration"

"Oh" he said, disappointed

"For what?" asked Edel.

"To be grateful that no-one get's reaped from our family"

"But, we are all signed up for the terrasse, you can't be sure. One of us might be picked"

Edel's words hit me hard, I hadn't considered that. I mean it was Daphne's last, Edel and Weiss' first, then there was me. It was my fourth, and I had signed up for the terrasse so many times that it was more times than all my family together. It might be me.

_NATTY'S POV_

I said goodbye to Luke, I couldn't bear losing him. My mother was sitting at the back of a stage out the front of the Justice building but I couldn't see my father. Maybe his fishing trip had been postponed. But, I really wanted him here.

The orange haired escort stood up and went to two large bowls; they both had fish engraved intricately.

"Alfette would like to welcome all members of district two to the annual reapings. Alfette would like to congratulate all previous victors and wishes luck to this year's tribute" she said

Her habit of talking in third person was, to say the least, irritating. And what was with her hair?

"Alfette thinks that we should have a slight change in ritual, do you agree? Today we will choose the males first"

She drove her hand in and started 'fishing' around for the name. Then she slowly unfolded one.

"Weiss Agatha" she said

I was relieved, Luke hadn't been chosen. Behind me I saw a girl, probably Luke's age screaming and crying, whilst an older version of her held her back.

Alfette spoke again "Alfette congratulates Mr Agatha on the _honour _of representing..."

A boy, with longish black hair walked sternly to the stage, where the other boy was trembling.

"I volunteer!" He said

"Umm, well ah, Alfette thinks it may be acceptable for you to volunteer" she trembled

_DELPHINIUMS POV_

"W, What is your name?" Alfette asked

"Delphinium Agatha" I replied

"Alfhette congratulates you" Alfette said looking away "And now Alfette is going to draw the female tribute for district two"

She seemed to have lost her confidence, she quickly found a slip. Not wanting the ceremony to go on any longer than it had to.

"Natalia Drew" she said

A girl with startling turquoise eyes that I could see from here, tanned skin, and long black hair. She walked up slowly emitting a small amount of confidence. I heard from the sidelines where all the previous victors were sitting, _Ciara, isn't that your daughter?, If she's the daughter of a victor then I do believe the odds are in her favour. _I was competing against someone with the victor advantage.

"It's Natty" Natalia said

"Alfette asks everyone to congratulate in the district, on their two tributes" she said holding up both of our arms "Shake hands"

_NATTY'S POV_

As I was going to shake his hand, I flinched. I hope he didn't notice, but he had red eyes the colour of blood. His seemingly normal face had one long scar, snaking across his left cheek. It stuck out, I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't look in his eyes. I stared at the ground, I didn't want to seem rude, but those eyes.

As we walked off, I realised what I was doing. I was a tribute, all the training I had done never prepared me for this, the realisation that I was going to be a killer, that people might kill me. I remember what my mother had told me, _Tributes are backstabbers, sometimes literally. Don't trust anyone._

Surely in a second I'd wake up in my nice warm bed and then get ready to go to the reaping. Right?

**Reveiw, Read and Comment**


End file.
